User talk:Bookwormicus
Haidere! And welcome to WFW!!!! :3 I'm Blade, saw you were new, decided to drop by and say hi X3 I look furward to reading some of your stories and gettfin to know you ofur time. But yeah, I hope you have a good time here! Also, glancfin briefly at your user page, I saw that you were lookfin fur how to make a signature. I could make you one, if you wanted. I've gotten purrety good at coding X3 If you look at this page and this page, you'll s33 some examples of my coding styles. I'd be happy to make one fur you, or show you the basics so you can make some of your own. Just lemme know :3 And if you wanna come on chat sometime, that'd be a great way to m33t some ofur users here. We're all friendly, and we don't bite... most of the time X3 SO YAY HAVE A COOKIE The day when I am gone will be much more wonderful than it is now... 02:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey so I noticed you're new :3 I'm Firey, a not-so-new-user here, and our staff members are really nice, so don't be afraid to ask them questions, or me. Maybe sometimes you can read my stories and I'll read yours? :D [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 03:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Pffft. I'm not -that- good. I'm just a 13-year-old (14 in a w33k or two) girl who likes writing as an obsessive pastime XD This would purrawnbubbly b33 longfur if I hadn't noticed that someone popped in on chat. Join us and I'll introduce you to Tater :D (You can find chat on the right side of purretty much any page. Wiki Activity is a good page on which to find it.) And if you want me to make you a sig / show you some stuff, just lemme know and I'll help you out anytime. I can do diffurent colors, gradients, fonts, sizes, backgrounds, "glow"s.... The day when I am gone will be much more wonderful than it is now... 03:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem :D I have a few completed fanfics I would like to share with you, and maybe you can comment on them after you've read them? (and sign the fans if you like :3) Flames of Love, Pine Frost, and Revenge Like Fire. Those are all completed :D Tell me when you want me to read a story of yours, and I'll give you a comment on it too! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 03:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I see you're still kinda new here, so WELCOME!!!! I'm Shine or Shine, whichefur you prefur. I look forward to getting to know you better! It is not nice to throw people! 17:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for offering, I may take you up on that in the future :). If you ever would like feedback on a story you know who to ask :D. It is not nice to throw people! 17:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) =RE: Hello!= Hello Bookwormicus! I've just read your message you sent to me, and I would love to read Firestorm! (Reading fanfiction always cheers me up! Especially when I've eaten the most disgusting chocolate of all time!) I always get carried away while writing, and Wolfsong's Loyalty is going to be very long! I look forward to getting to know you! BuzzyBeeAteMyPancake (talk) 15:34, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It looks great to be honest :) My first coded siggie sucks, and it was onyl because I learned a lot more about coding before I coded my own. But I think it's great :) [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 00:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hay! This is Ginger. Your a writer in Lost! :DDD Lost was taken, and so was Lost (Series) so I am doing Lost and Found. If you think I should rename it, tell me! <3 its great you signed up. Thanks! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ''ME''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire ''D'']Y' 12:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I saw your story, Fire Storm. I have to say, that is very good for what I saw. You are a good writer. Warriorchick (talk) 03:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Warrior Chick aka Cloudheart :3 Hi again. Believe it or not, I am not new to wikia. But this one is new to me... Oh, and love the profile!Warrior Chick aka Cloudheart :3 (talk) 15:26, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Cloudheart Hey Lizzy! Can you come to my other wiki for me, I need you to join the chat for me so we can discuss something. I gotta ask ya something. Please come ASAP! Warrior Chick aka Cloudheart :3 (talk) 20:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Cloudheart Alright Book! Your Chapter One for Lost Twilight. I need you to have Darkpelt run away from his clan with his sister/mother/father/mate/brother/anyone he loves, dodging falling branches, panting for breath, you know, all that stuff. Renember, your territory is going up in flames, so...yes. I'm terrible at this. Oh, and then I need you to have Dark tradgecily lose his sister/mother/mate/brother/father/anyone he loves in the flames. You could have them trip and be swallowed by the flames, or a log fall down over the loved one's path to safety...I think you get the idea. Just renemeber, Dark SURVIVES. After your loved one's death, you can emerge next to Highstones, and weep, and then end the chapter with him walking away to a new home. Got it, Book? If not, ask me. <3 Thanks for joining! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 04:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yus Book, thats fine. Take your time writing your chapter, but not like, a month. XD I'd say four-five days is perfecto for me, but set your own limits if your organized with your stories (I know I'm not) Can't wait! <3 [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ''ME''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire ''D'']Y' 23:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, I made my new sig :3 Tell me what you think~ Don't you dare forget the SUN, love... 02:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) That's really sweet of you to comment on, thank you. :) There was a point a couple of days ago when I was planning on leaving the wiki for a week or so, but then I decided to stick it out until I got to a hundred...and now to get the Leader badge, I need to do two hundred consecutive days! Which is daunting, but I'll be upset if I miss a day and throw everything off. I'm glad you think so, though, because I feel like my writing has not been up to par lately. But hello / welcome to the wiki / thank you! Hope to see you around soon. :) --I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE 00:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad I managed to make your day! Yeah, I was afraid I was like...edit-spamming...but it's all good. :) --I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE 01:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Character for My Series Hi! I would be happy for you to use Snowpaw. You can make any changes you if need to. Thanks for using my character! DawnheartStormclan16 (talk) 01:31, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Course I'll read it :D I like reading new stuff <3 [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to 'bring me out'']] 00:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hai Book! I'm going to have you write the first chapter in Not Breathing. This is what I want to happen in your chapter: Have Lark wake up in her "grave". You can make her panic as much as she likes. Slake or someone can dig her out, and once they're all awake they can start talking about what to do. Let them remember the battle, but DON'T let them remember the badgers! They should still be confused by the end of your chapter. Now, I'm open for leniency. Feel free to add or take out anything you want, making it longer or shorter as you please, as long as you let everyone wake up and remain confused. Try to finish the chapter within a week if you can, although you can have some extra time if you need it. Now then! Plz enjoy my new signature, and have fun writing~ Has no one told you she's not breathing? 23:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Daw thanks :D Good stories? Like my own? ;3 well if you want to read mine, read the ones with the stars (preferably a completed one or a show COLD) other ones... Firefly by Arti is a good one. War by Arti is a good one. I've heard she's written a lot of good ones. The Journey Series by Wetty is amazing. Seeking Revenge by Stormy is good too. The Last Sunset by Brighty is just boss. and many more :P That's no blizzard, that's my sister 01:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) No, no, that's fine *waves hand dismissively* I just got back furom a sl33pofur myself, sooo *runs off to s33 it* Has no one told you she's not breathing? 17:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean an image? If so, yes, if not, tell me what a cover page is :P. And how about, umm, red? Or just keep it blue, I like both--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:11, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, can it be all the cats with the title looking fancy in there? I love being in charge of a story XD Thanks!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:18, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure! If you'd like. I didn't want you to be upset that you didn't get to do it. I care about my fellow users. :)--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Of course! I like the sound of your cat :)--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I haven't read that yet. Omg, you fangirl over my stories? :oooo That's not possible, how can anyone love my stories? They aren't that good x3 (oh and don't forget to comment on whatever you read of my stories :3 I crave for comments and fans) But yessss, I love War and like SnowXStorm is amazing. I'm glad you're excited too :D Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Daw thanks :3 I never knew you liked my fanfics xP though next time can you comment on them for me? :3333 <3 you Lizzy Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 00:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC)\ Test Well, I'm gonna be an Optimist about this… 22:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD ANOTHER TFIOS FAN WOWIE WOW WOW :D Thank you so much! I'm kind of sort of in love with that story, so it's awesome that we have that in common--I apologize if I absolutely talk your ear off about the metaphorical ADORABLENESS of Augustus Waters. Thanks for stopping by to say "hi", too! I'm Rainy; it's awesome to meet you :) [[User talk:Rainsplash987| I just wanna see the stars with you']][[User:Rainsplash987|' ★ ★ ★']] 23:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) SAME OH MY GOD. My friend's like "You can't marry Augustus or Isaac because they're fictional" And I'm like "But I can marry Ansel Elgort and Nat Wolff" I think she's given up on me by now XD Not to mention whenever she says "Okay?" I have a meltdown... BUT LIKE, your siggie relates to Pompeii, and I LOVE that song. We have so much in common. [[User talk:Rainsplash987|' I just wanna see the stars with you']][[User:Rainsplash987|' ★ ★ ★']] 23:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) 100% agreed. He truly is an amazing writer [[User talk:Rainsplash987|' I just wanna see the stars with you']][[User:Rainsplash987|' ★ ★ ★']] 01:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Glad you are! :D I'll do my best to get it out soon! ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Just checked, your doing chapter four, after Firey, Storm, And BrightyShadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! And quick question: did your chat crash? Because you left before I could say anythingShadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Jeez, that ''sucks. It happened to me, but worse. I had NO INTERNET.Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks :) I didn't actually make it, Firey did it for me as a birthday present. WHATEVER~ 03:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, Book (may I call you that?), I love meeting new friends. I would be ecstatic to do a collab with you, so we can interact and get to know eachother a little more. ♥Shy and KindFriendly, LovingAnd most of all... CUTE!This is Fluttershy.♥ 01:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Book! Are you ever going to continue How You Remind Me? I hope so! what'll happen to Fernpaw?--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Collab plot for chapter 1 c: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER ONE OF REVENGE OF THE EXILED SO YEAH Have Stormfall meet with the other Clan cats on the spot where the borders of all the Clans meet. Have him be a bit like 'LOL NO' at first, and about to attack when Archer steps in. Archer makes up an excuse to have the cats stay under his guidance, and the cats protest at first. He (somehow) convinces them that he's an ally, and the exiled Clan cats finally (and possibly reluctantly) agree to follow him. You can add or subtract things if you want, but have it be creative x3 kthxbai~ Party Fallen 03:01, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Sea, nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends! [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 13:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC)